The Lost Avatar
by Sushii-Sushii
Summary: "We live in a time of peace! The world doesn't need the avatar anymore!" In the modern day where technology has began to replace bending and the Avatar has become a fairytale, can the new avatar restore the honor of his past lives? "No...You're wrong. And I'll prove it!"
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my head for awhile. I know I haven't worked on my other stories allot but hey, I'm a busy person now I can't help it :( Also, I have only watched the first season of Korra so I don't know if this story will or has already contradicted that story line. Anyways, this takes place long after Korra has passed away. So we're going to have a new avatar (which you guys will find out soon enough). Anyways, enjoy guiiise~**

* * *

><p><em>Air. Water. Earth. Fire.<em>

_Long ago, the four elements were used to maintain balance between the world. And balance between man and spirit._

_With peace restored to the world, all four nations were able to live as one._

_Thus, the world entered into a prolonged era of peace, __stripping the Avatar of his duty._

_And because of that...the avatar cycle ended..._

_And the Avatar disappeared..._

**The Lost Avatar**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Book One<strong>

Autumn

**Chapter one**

The Mysterious Maiden

Ba Sing Se. A vast city full of life, and wealth. For many generations the walls have stood tall and protected the lives that lived within the walls. The city is also famous for having the best tea franchise in the world, the Jasmine Dragon-but that wasn't this girl's reason for coming to the big city alone. Well, her main reason. Her reasons were much more complicated than that.

"Have you seen the avatar?" The man looked at her as if she had two heads and laughed.

"Ahahahaha, you seriously believe in that? The avatar is a myth. A fairy tale parents would tell their kids at night."

"So you haven't seen the avatar?" The man laughed harder than he did seconds ago.

"Alright, I guess I'll humor you for a few minuets. Tell me, do you know what the avatar looks like?"

The girl shook her head "No, but thats why I'm looking. Its important that I find him...or her."

"You don't even know the gender?" At this point, he was basically calling her stupid. Its obvious to her that shes wasting her time.

"Thank you for your time." The girl bowed her head in respect to the man and left.

"Hey! Aren't you going to finish your tea?" She shook her head again.

_Such a disappointment. _She thought. _Even the quality of the tea was lacking. It tasted like processed chemicals that came out of a factory..._The girl sighed, realizing she was at another dead end._ Stay focused. You have to fulfill your duty and find the avatar...but where? Where are you avatar?_

* * *

><p>"Bending again?! Cheng you know you can't earth bend without a licence!" The boy with jet black hair sighed as his clumsy, astute friend was lecturing him again "If the cops catch you again you could end up doing community service again! Or worse-the slammers! Please for your sake don't bend!"<p>

"Its not like I meant to. I just, you know lost my temper a bit. That is all." Cheng sighs as he lays his feet onto the desk "Geez, you're just as bad as Bingwen-"

"Thats another thing, you can't just go ahead and call elders by there first names! Its completely disrespectful!"

"I don't see why your making such a big fuzz about it, its not like he's your pop."

Shirong sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

_I swear, hes going to have wrinkles by the time he hits twenty._ Cheng thought to himself. Ignoring the rest of Shirong's lecture, he ends up listening into another conversation that caught his attention.

"...Yeah! She came by my dad's shop this morning asking if we had seen the avatar."

The other girl grunted while staring at her cell phone lazily "I swear, people will do anything for attention these days."

"I think I saw her too! On the way to school. Was she wearing some weird, hippie clothing?" a third girl asked.

"Uh-huh! Yeah that is the one!"

"I think that is nomad clothing. Like the ones the people in the air temples wear."

"Figures, those people are weird."

"You guys don't seriously believe the avatar is real," Cheng said in disbelief "Seriously, its physically impossible to learn all of the elements."

The girl with the cell phone looks up "No kidding, considering all of the laws and restrictions the government has on bending."

"Well can you blame them?" the third girl asks "One wrong move and someone could get hurt."

"I feel bad for the fire benders. They have the most intense jobs like working with explosives."

Seeing Cheng jumped into the conversation Shirong decides to add in his input "Well there are some evidence that does prove the existence of the avatar. Have you heard the story of the last air bender?"

"Wasn't he an avatar who restored peace to the world?" Cheng said.

Shirong nodded "Yeah. He also helped repopulate the number of air benders. When you think about the number of people today who are water benders, earth benders, fire benders and air benders there is a noticeable population gap with the air benders. Although this could only be just a coincidence. Nothing can be guaranteed without solid evidence."

"Well obviously there are going to be less air benders since they have a smaller country as compared to the earth kingdom," the first girl stated.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Shirong gasps while being shoved.

Opening his eyes Cheng sees the last person in Ba Sing Se he wanted to see. Junjie.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't wittle Cheng-Cheng," laughed Junjie "Oh, hey ladies."

"H-hi Junjie," stuttered one of the girls.

"Hey Junjie!" winked the other one.

Ignoring the girls fan-girling over the jerk, Cheng was mentally cursing Bingwen for giving him that nickname "I told you not to call me that,"

"Oh look, wittle Cheng-Cheng is getting angry," Junjie's friend Mengyao chanted.

Getting up from his chair, Cheng looks the brute in the eye "Junjie what do you want?"

"Rumor has it that you were caught bending last night." Cheng froze as his glare hardened.

Junjie smirked at his reaction "You know what happens to people who bend without a license."

"Are you accusing me of illegally bending?"

Junjie waves his hands in front of him dramatically "Oh no, no. I'm just looking out for you. Tell you what, I'll keep my mouth shut if you do my homework for a month-Oh and Mengyao's too."

"Well you can forget it," Cheng snapped "I'm not doing anything for you idiots."

"If I recall you have one more strike left before being sent to the slammers," without warning Cheng is grabbed by the collar and forced to look at Junjie "You wouldn't want to leave your old man alone would you?"

"Don't bring my father into this!"

"Don't let him get to you Cheng!" Shirong begged his friend.

Cheng continued to glare at Junjie. No matter what, he would never submit to Junjie. He would never forgive himself if he did "I don't care if you are the principal's son. Nobody insults my father!"

"What, is that bag of bones that important to you?"

Cheng brings his fist back "Aaarrgh-!"

"Cheng no!" Before he could lay a fist on Junjie hes pinned back by Shirong "Cheng please. You can't do this!"

Junjie's face turned sour "Eight o' clock. Ba Sing Se Catacombs. We'll settle things there." As soon as Cheng nodded his head the deal was made.

* * *

><p>Poor people as far as the eye can see. Dozens, thousands of refugees. Many poor and malnourished who have been forced down here because of the government. It was a dark dim area where their only light course was the glow the rocks and stone gave off along with the lit torches. The place gave off a dark, depressing vibe along with the screams of infants and wheezing of the sick.<p>

It made the girl feel a bit uncomfortable as she strolled through the hazardous, shady place.

"Please," begged a poor woman as she held out her hands "I need to feed my baby."

The girl continued walking, without even giving a single glance at the lady and other beggars that trailed behind her. She knew if she stopped to give one person her attention she would have to help the rest.

As she headed into the pub she got even more stares from the people inside as well as those from the outside.

"Its not everyday an outsider comes here. How can I help you?" asks the bartender as he lays an empty glass onto the table.

With the bitter after taste from the tea she had earlier she refuses the glass "I'm looking for the avatar," she simply replied.

"The avatar?" he repeated "I didn't think people still believed in him."

"I'm looking for him," she stared "Its a little difficult though, since I have no clues to go on."

"I've heard some stories. Most which are fictional, but if you really want to know more you're better off going to see Bingwen. He knows all the good stories."

"Really? Where can I find him?" For the first time in forever she started to get excited. This could be her first lead.

"He lives on the above on the surface. Last I heard, he was living in some temple."

"A temple huh..." she paused and mentally traced her tracks. She began to wonder, did she walk past any temples today?

"Its right on the outskirts of the upper class homes, if that helps you. You should come across a street that is aligned with paper lanterns and it'll be right there."

"Okay, thank you so much sir!"

"Oh-! Before you go I should warn you, whatever you do don't use your bending."

"Huh? Why?" she suddenly became curious why he would say that with such a serious tone.

"Bending has become illegal here in the city without the proper training and credentials. You can't just bend like you used to in the old days. If they catch anyone especially an outsider like you they'll throw you in the slammer."

"But why are they so strict on bending though?"

"The government deems it as too dangerous for people to do freely. Considering all of the wars and problems its caused in the past. Thats why the people have been relying on technology lately. Well, the upper class folks that is. Us poor folks stick to the basic stuff since none of us can afford any of those fancy materials like cell phones or televisions. However, the government doesn't seem to care that the bending law is having a bad effect on us. The healers down here keep dropping like flys since they've become too scared of getting caught working under the tables. And because of that many people have become sick and I've lost allot of business."

"Thats...terrible." Even though she wasn't a bender, she found the whole situation to be ugly and awful.

"It sure is," he sighed "All we can do is hope that the government will listen to our plees."

"Yeah," she agreed as she left a tip on the counter "Thank you again sir."

"Anytime kid."

* * *

><p>"Cheng, you can't do this!" Shirong cried "Junjie is only trying to provoke you!"<p>

"Shh be quiet! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?"

"I'm only looking out for you, Cheng this is serious. Its obvious what Junjie is trying to do, hes going to force you to earth bend!"

Cheng paused "...I know,"

"Then why-"

"Because nobody makes fun of Bingwen. I won't stand here and let him get away with that...The old man did allot for me. He took me in when my parents died, he treated me like I was his own son. The least I could do is stand up for him."

"..." Finally Shirong gave in "Alright, fine. But just promise me you won't earth bend okay?"

Cheng turned around and sighed at the worry-wart "Quit worrying, now come on. Its almost eight." The timid teen nodded his head as he followed his friend out of the house "Its a good thing, the old man is out right no-"

As he opened the door, he was shocked to find his guardian Bingwen at the door holding a bag or groceries "Cheng? Where are you going? Its getting late," he said in a concerned tone.

"B-bingwen! I uh, forgot my homework at school. I was just about to head out and go back for it."

"Homework, eh?" The look on Bingwen's face said it all. He wasn't buying it one bit "Well alright. Just be careful okay? There have been crazy people lurking out at night recently."

"R-right. I'll be right back!" Grabbing Shirong's wrist he sprints out the door and heads straight for the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

"I can't believe he let you leave," Shirong said.

Cheng sighed in relief "Yeah." Although he was thankful for Bingwen allowing him to go he knew that Bingwen could see right through him and that the lie was killing him. He would have to apologize for that later.

"Ugh, it smells down here," Cheng complained.

"Well what do you expect? This is where all of the refugees and poor people live."

Walking through the streets, the two venture further into the underground city. Past the sick and old civilians.

"Please," a child cried, holding his hands out. Cheng stopped and looked at the small boy who looked no older than six "I..I'm hungry." Without a second thought, Cheng dug into his pocket and reached out a couple copper pieces.

"Here kid," The boy's face lit up immediately.

"Thank you sir!" he said before running off to his family.

"What?" Cheng asked, catching his friend Shirong stare at him with an odd glare.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Shirong quickly said.

"Whatever, come on. Lets hurry up."The two ventured deeper, until they eventually found Junjie and Mengyao waiting on top of what looked like an old, abandoned bending arena.

"Hey I remember watching bending battles as a kid. Oh those were the days," Shirong sighed with a nostalgic tone.

"Its about time you nerds showed up," Junjie smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll make this short," Cheng replied. Talking a step back, Shirong and Mengyao sit on the sidelines while Cheng and Junjie stand across each other on the arena.

While cracking his neck Junjie says "Fine by me. Besides I have a date in an hour and I can't afford to mess up my flawless features."

"F-flawless features?" Cheng stuttered while resisting the urge to laugh.

Junjie glared at Cheng "Nobody disrespects Junjie and gets away with it."

"Yeah Junjie! Kick em where the sun don't shine!" Mengyao chanted.

"Huh? Oh-uh, go Cheng! You can do it!" Shirong cheered. The adrenaline was rising. Cheng could feel his heat beat accelerate. He knew he had to win.

_3...2...1_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" the girl called out as she knocked on the door.<p>

_I hope this is the right place._

Hearing the door unlock she almost jumped in surprise. Once the door opened an old man stepped out and greeted her.

"How can I help you this late at night?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the avatar," she stated "I was told you might know about him."

The man lightly chuckled "The avatar, eh? Come, why don't I make you a cup of tea. We'll talk inside." Accepting the elder's offer she removes her shoes and follows him behind.

"Tell me, why are you so interesting in finding the avatar?" he asked her.

"Its my mission," she said quickly.

"A mission? I see...sounds important. You do realize there hasn't been any sight of an avatar in over one hundred years correct? He has become a bedtime story for children now." He then hands her a cup of warm tea.

"I know he is real. Please, its important to my mission that I find him...or her."

"What will you do after you find the avatar?" he asks after taking a sip of his tea.

The girl paused and looked into her drink "I..." Before she could come up with an excuse the ground began to shake, causing her to spill her tea. The paintings and furniture on the room began to lightly shake a bit, and then...it came to a stop.

"I'm so sorry-!" before she could finish,her vision was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Peeking her eyes opened she saw one of the paintings of the avatar began to glow, She knew then, she had finally found her first lead.

The old man was surprised. It was nothing he had ever seen in his many years of life.

"H-hes here...The Avatar!" The girl dashed out of the house without a second thought.

"Wait! Young lady!" his pleas were spoken too late realizing she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Immediately Junjie charged straight at Cheng like a bull. Throwing a punch at him, Cheng steps to the side and dodges it. He tried to counter it with another punch but misses by a couple inches. Throwing is fist back Junjie hits Cheng, causing him to go flying back.<p>

"I can see that bag of bones didn't teach you how to fight," smirked Junjie. Cheng lost it, at that moment. He pounced back up and charged at Junjie "What a disgrace."

"Cheng no!" Shirong called out, realizing what was about to happen. Junjie stood there smirking, as if he had won the battle.

But what he didn't expect to happen next shocked everyone "What the-?!"

Cheng jumped onto Junjie as he pounded him with boulders of earth. One after another, there was no end to the pain Junjie was feeling.

"Junjie!" Mengyao yelled as he ran onto the arena.

_...Is that really Cheng?_ Shirong thought as he watched his friend lose his temper on the arena._ No, Cheng would never kill anyone. Even Junjie._

"Cheng...Cheng stop!" Shirong cried, following behind Mengayo.

For a desperate escape Junjie began to attempt to squirm his way out of Cheng's attack range, but he couldn't seem to catch a break. His body was getting beat up at a ridiculous rate.

"G-get away from me! I said go!" without waning, Junjie lashes out tries to fire bend but his efforts are futile "Mengyao help!"

"I'm coming Jun...jie..." Mengyao freezes, looking at the catastrophic scene. Waves of rock and stone were surrounding Cheng like a tornado.

At Cheng's mercy, Junjie is left to stare at the stalagmite hovering over him.

"Cheng stop!" Shirong pleaded "You're going to kill him!" Suddenly, a brush of wind passed Shirong. Before being able to mentally process what happened he saw a number of men in uniform surround Cheng and swiftly bring him down. Working together as a team they trap his whole body in a metal suit, preventing him from moving.

"You are under arrest!" one of the men shouted as he pinned a gun to Cheng's head.

"A-arrest?" Shirong questioned if he heard that right. Arrest? As in, they're taking Cheng away? "N-no. No!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

_Long ago, the four elements were used to maintain balance between the world. And balance between man and spirit._

_With peace restored to the world, all four nations were able to live as one._

_Thus, the world entered into a prolonged era of peace, __stripping the Avatar of his duty._

_And because of that...the avatar cycle ended..._

_And the Avatar disappeared..._

_Until today..._

**The Lost Avatar**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Book One<strong>

Autumn

**Chapter two**

Breaking Free

He started down at his rough, scratched up hands in confusion and fear. What even happened? Why...why him?

_Was that really me?_

His memories kept replaying in his head over and over like a broken record. He remembered it all so clearly, watching himself from outside of his own body.

_And Junjie..._

Even though he hated the brute, he felt guilt and ashamed for putting him in grave danger.

"eng...Cheng!" Hearing clumsy footsteps running to his cell block, he saw Shirong gripping tight onto the bars that separated the two teens "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Cheng turned his head away and sighed, he could care less about his own well being "...Hows Junjie?"

"Eh?" Shirong was shocked to hear his friend concerned "Uh well, hes being released from the hospital tomorrow."

For a moment Cheng felt relieved, then Shirong continued "He has a couple scratches, cuts...and broken arm but he should be find after a couple sessions of physical therapy."

That sudden relief he felt turned into guilt that pierced through him "...I can't believe I did that to him."

"...Cheng," Shirong began "What exactly happened back there?"

Cheng wondered the same thing "I don't know...I really don't know."

It upset Shirong to see his friend in despair, but it made him even more sad because he didn't know how to go about consoling his friend.

"Bingwen is going to kill me," Cheng muttered as he held his head in shame. He could only imagine the punishment that awaited him when-if he returned home.

The mention of Cheng's guardian sent chills up Shirong's spine "Cheng..."

The tone in his voice caused Cheng to lift his head up "Why do you sound scared? Its not like you the one locked up."

"Well, I-"

"Out of the way," a guard interrupted, shoving Shirong to the side "Visiting hours are over." Cheng turned his head to see a buff guard unlock his cell. With a cold, emotionless tone he ordered Cheng to follow him.

"See you later," he told his worry-wart friend, before being shoved by the muscular cop.

* * *

><p>"I found him...yes, I'm positive."<p>

"Has he mastered all four elements?"

"From what I observed he looked like he didn't even know that he was...the one." She was cautious of her choice of words in public.

"Really?...How interesting," another pause "Do you understand what must be done?"

"Yes," She listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Good girl. Now then, I believe you have some business to take care of."

"Yes. Good bye," She closed her cell phone and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Cheng asked the guard.<p>

"Shut up and keep moving." Cheng's anger spiked, but not for long because they soon arrived in front of a double door that looked relatively important.

"When you enter, take a seat and only answer when asked to." Cheng took a deep breathe and sighed to release the anger he had inside of him. Dragging the chains that weighted him down, he walks into an office surrounded by bookcases (that he assumed held case files and records) with a desk in the middle. There was a red, leather chair behind the desk spun around facing the window behind it. For a minuet Cheng wondered if we he in the room alone, until a voice spoke up.

"Ah, its finally nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Sorry, I don't have a last name. My biological parents abandoned me."

"I see, how unfortunate." Spinning his chair around Cheng almost gasps when he sees the person sitting in the crimson leather chair. It wasn't the prison warden like he was expecting it was-

"Y-you're-"

"Yes, I am aware of who I am." he smiled.

"Chief Minister Ling," Cheng whispered in disbelief.

"As I was saying, its nice to finally meet you Avatar Cheng."

"Avatar?" he asked "You're...joking right?"

"That is not what the report says," he told up a vanilla colored folder "According to this, you were witnessed earth bending without any credentials. And not just any kind of earth bending."

The Chief Minister opens the report and quotes "Officer Fan Lee reported, and I quote: I've never seen anything like it. It was just like the fairy tales. Such incredible power."

Cheng's eyes dart to the red carpet in denial "...Theres no way... I can't be the Avatar...-What Avatar goes around trying to kill someone?! If this is a joke then-"

"If you wish to make it up to him there is a simple solution to all this." Cheng's gaze flew straight up at the man "We'll even drop all the charges, against you."

"...What is it?"

The chief's eyes squinted in glee as he smiled with a sinister look "Execution."

* * *

><p>She looked at her phone one more time, memorizing all of the routes, trails and the picture she was able to take of the avatar (though it was blurry). She knew once she started she wouldn't be able to turn back, let alone use her cell phone. She then turned her phone on airplane mode, so none of the satellites would be able to pick up on her. Before making her way she puts her phone in her pocket and slips on her mask just in case.<p>

"What am I going to tell him?" she over hears a voice. She immediately slipped into the shadows to see who it was, for some reason it sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Oooh. This isn't good. Cheng is going to freak out when he finds out," As soon as she saw the glasses she immediately knew who it was.

_That guy, I saw him in the catacombs yesterday. Right as __the cops came to take the Avatar._

She assumed he was a close friend of the avatar.

_The picture I tried to take is blurry. And I can barley remember what his face looks like..._

An idea suddenly sprung up in her head. Creeping up behind him, she pulls him into the shadows and holds a handgun to his head "Hand over you cell phone,"

"Ah...I-I..." She adds pressure from her handgun to his head.

"Now." His hands were shaking badly as he reached into his pockets. The moment it came out of his pocket she snatched it from him and demanded the password.

"W-why d-do you need t-that?" he asked.

"We can make this easy or hard-"

"Ah-o-okay okay! Its 1479028641835094!"

"..." She paused. Was this guy being serious? "Type it in." She hands him back his phone for a moment. As he typed his password she couldn't help but wonder how someone could manage to memorize a password that long. Once he finished she swiped the phone back and went through his pictures.

"W-what are you doing?" She ignored the question and scrolled through until she found a clear picture of a teen with black hair and gold eyes.

"Is this him?"

"C-Cheng?" she recognized the name from last night when he was calling his name "W-why are you looking for him?"

"Thats none of you business." she said after throwing his phone to the ground.

As she started to walk away he screamed "Y-you're not going to break him out of there are you?!"

"Quiet!"

"No!" he grabbed her wrist "You can't just go break in, they'll arrest you!"

"I just threatened you with a gun and your concerned with my well-being?"

He stopped for a moment, trying to think of something witty to say "No! Uh, uhm..."

"I have no time for this-"

"Room 44!"

"What?"

"That is Cheng's room number."

"...Right."

* * *

><p>Cheng's heart dropped. Did he hear right? Maybe he was tired, it was a long day after all-<p>

"Oh no, you are not mistaken. You heard me right," Chief Minister Ling said with a smile.

"Execution...?" Cheng whispered.

"Yes, did I not say that earlier?" The Chief got out from his chair and faced the window, looking at the inmates outside roam around behind the prison walls "Answer this Cheng. How long as it been since humanity has been in any world wars?"

Cheng thought for a moment. Where was he going with this? "Uhm...Over 170 years ago. Ever since the Fire Nation was defeated in the hundred-year."

"Correct!" he clapped "Question two. How long as it been since anyone has seen an Avatar?"

"I told you to stop joking around! Nobody has ever seen him, there is no proof!"

"My, my you have a short temper. Just because nobody has seen him doesn't mean hes not real. You haven't seen your parents, does that mean they never existed?"

"Shut up! Who are you to act like you know my family history?"

"I believe I'm the Chief Minister," he laughed "The head of the government. The Hero of Ba Sing Se. Tell me Cheng, who are you?"

_W-who am I..? Is that a trick question?_

"Too slow!" he chuckled "Now lets go back to my previous question: how long has it been since anyone has seen an Avatar?"

Cheng gave him a confused look "I'm telling you, the Avatar is just a myth."

"Nope! Wrong answer. Hm, I suppose I shouldn't have expect much from a high school student. Lets see if you'll get this question right: **Why** hasn't anyone seen an Avatar in so long?"

_Why?...Why?...I don't understand, where is he getting all this information from? There is no proof that the Avatar existed. He is just a fairy tale._

Suddenly, he remembered Shirong's words from yesterday:

_"Well there are some evidence that does prove the existence of the avatar. Have you heard the story of the last air bender?"_

The evidence kept piling up, Cheng even remembered about the girls from class talking about someone looking for the Avatar. Immediately, Cheng's eyes widened.

_...but that was just a coincidence...right? Is the Chief Minister actually telling the truth? Then, again what motive does he have for lying?_

"Do you know the answer?" the Chief asked.

Cheng didn't know what to say, so the Chief continued "Its okay. Not allot of people know anyways. Its information that we've kept from the public for many years. But, the answer is simple..."

The chief started to laugh "Haha-HAHAHA! Its so simple! We live in a time of peace! The world doesn't need the avatar anymore!"

"So...thats why you want to execute me? Because I'm the Avatar?"

"Its not exactly execution. We tell the public its execution but what really happens is different. We first have a court trial to prove your guilty and sentence you to execution. Then have a criminal who is due to execution take your place instead. After that, we just place you in solitary confinement for life and thats it. If we were to kill you, another Avatar would just pop up, and finding him again would cost us too much."

"...The way you explain it makes it sound like its been done before."

The Chief's eyes widened "Oh no! What makes you say that?"

_Has our government always been this corrupted?_

"Now then," suddenly the Chief appeared in front of Cheng, surprising him "I should probably send you back to your cell. It is getting late."

One by one, the two guards grab Cheng by each arm and escort him out of the office, but not until the Chief says one more thing:

"Oh Cheng! Please keep quiet about what we discussed. Nobody likes a snitch."

* * *

><p>Seconds turned into minuets. Minuets turned into hours. Cheng lied in his head mentally exhausted. He did everything he could to think of an escape looked around his surroundings. Up, down, left, right, anywhere for any cracks or clues to get out of here He tried breaking the wall, but felt instant shock move through out his body.<p>

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," said the guard "Those chains are motion sensitive. If you even try to do any sort of bending it'll shock you."

_I have to get out of here...but how...? Is there any way?_

**Clack!**

"Did you hear something?" the guard asked the other.

"No." said the other guard.

**Clack! Clack!**

"There it is again!" the guard shouted.

"Shut up and stand your post," the other guard said.

**Clack! Clack!**

_That noise, I hear it too..._

"Look either you need a hearing aid, or I'm going crazy. Something keeps making a clack, spark noise!"

"...Go talk to the prison psychologist."

The guard sighed "If your just going to stand there then I'm going to-"

Suddenly Cheng saw volts of electricity shoot at the guard, paralyzing him.

"Code red! We have a-" Before the other guard could finish he then got hit by the shock.

_Was that bending?_

**Clack! Clack! Clack!**

The noise got louder, Cheng could hear footsteps. And they didn't sound like loud, guard steps. They sounded like petite, rapid steps. As the footsteps got louder a petite person (who looked to be around 5'0") with a blue mask ran to the front of his cell. Cheng thought he was hallucinating for a second. Was he being rescued...by a tiny person?

"Are you Cheng?" The voice sounded like a girl, but he ignored that and nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl ignored his question and pulled out a key, which she used to unlock his cell.

"We'll talk later, lets get out of here." she says after unlocking the chains around Cheng. Before Cheng could even process what was happening she grabbed him by his wrist and sprinted out of the cell block.

_Wait a second, this girl took out those two guards?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Cheng escape prison? Will we find out the name of the girl? Haha, don't worry you'll find out next chapter whenever it comes out. Anyways, reviews are welcomed and I hope you liked this chapter :)<em>**


End file.
